


GrAnDsOn Of VoLdEmOrT

by Zepheonix



Series: A series of crossover shots! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Aromatic Thalia grace, BAMF Percy Jackson, BAMF Sally Jackson, BAMF Thalia Grace, But only slight., Children of the Big Three (Percy Jackson), Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, F/M, Good Albus Dumbledore, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley Bashing, Nico Thalia and Percy are adoptive siblings., People forget Nico was stuck in a gaming hotel and it's dissapointing., Percy Jackson is Voldemorts grandson, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent, Sassy Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zepheonix/pseuds/Zepheonix
Summary: Dumbledore has found some... Disturbing documents regarding Tom riddle. He had an heir, an Heir who does not have the best history with authority. His name sounds vaugly familiar, and he's determined to make sure he doesn't turn out like his Grandfather.So he sets out to Sally Jackson and her magical son's apartment.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Thalia Grace/ garlic bread.
Series: A series of crossover shots! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859023
Comments: 16
Kudos: 402





	GrAnDsOn Of VoLdEmOrT

"I have gathered you all here for some... Shocking news." Dumbledore said to the order. Everyone was sitting at the table, the tension in the air too thick and gut-wrenching for anyone to eat. Everyone felt uncomfortable, especially the teenagers whome sat slouched and kept their heads down.

Molly looked around at the table, before speaking. "Should the children leave?" She asked quietly. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry we're about to protest, but were stopped when Dumbledore spoke.

"No, I want them to hear this as well." He said quietly, and the three of them sighed in relief. They were finally allowed to get some information for _once._

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "I have been looking at recent documents in the ministry for some insight, as well as asking others for information, and we've found a particularly astounding piece-"

"Stop beating around the bush. What did you find?" Sirius snapped. Molly was about to tell at Sirius for his rude behavior, but was stopped short.

"Voldemort had a child." Everything went completely silent and still. The breath in Harry's lungs escaped him, his throat closing up. His hands started shaking. That- that couldn't be right, was he going deaf? Was he hearing impaired? He couldn't comprehend the words.

"Are you kidding me!?" Ron shot up in his seat. He was the first to speak, his face was almost as red as his hair, his freckles standing out like pepper against his skin. He was shaking as he silently fumed.

Hermione was as pale as a sheet, but she grabbed onto his shirt and silently pulled him into his chair. She was as stiff as iron, her face displaying that of confusion and deep thought.

Harry was trying to comprehend the situation. He sat there. The more he thought, the more the fire in his stomach grew. Who did he think he was? How did- how did _he_ get a family!? How was _HE_ allowed to have a child!? How _DARE_ he TAKE HIS PARENTS!?

he gripped his fork so hard it was starting to bend, his knuckles paper white. Knowing him, his child is just as bad as he! Hell! His kid is probably a death eater, following right behind their fathers footsteps-

Then Harry's eyes flicked to Sirius. He was sitting there was a dark look on his face. Harry thought about Sirius' family. He came from one of the most violent, dark magic riddled bloodlines you can think of, yet he fought to be better than them.

All of the fire turned to an icy wasteland. Who was he to judge someone just because of their parents?

The silence in the room was interrupted by Remus. "Do we know where they are?" He asked, and Dumbledore had the faintest of smiles.

"America, New York. From the information we have on her, she has one child and lives in an apartment building in Manhattan." He said, and Remus nodded. His eyebrows furrowing.

"From the documents, we've found she has never visited Europe, so the chance of her being apart of the death eaters is very low, but there's still a lot of information we don't know. We never found out her her maternal mother was, but we do know that she was a Squib and was put into an adoption center as a child." He said, and Hermione let a breath out.

"If she's a Squib, there- there's no reason for him to recruit her, right?" She said, and Dumbledore nodded.

"That's what we hope for. But as a safety measure, I want to meet her. And I want at least three of you to come with me." He said, glancing at harry before looking at the rest of the table.

Before he could even comprehend, Harry raised his hand. Hermione and Molly looked startled at the sudden movement. He immediately regretted his quick decision when Mollies shocked face turned into one of anger.

"Harry Potter put your hand down-"

"Molly, I will allow him to come." Dumbledore said, only making her more angry.

"I refuse to let Harry go somewhere that could likely be very dangerous-" Molly, yelled. The fire returned to Harry's stomach.

"Why!?" He yelled, staring her down. "Why am I not allowed to do ANYTHING!? Why am I never allowed to help!" Harry yelled, and Molly raised her voice louder.

"Because you are a _child!_ "

"SO WHAT-"

Harry was snapped out of his outburst by Dumbledore coughing. "Molly, I am grateful for your weariness for Harry, but if anything were to happen, he would be safe with us." He said, and Harry sat back down, immediately regretting yelling at Molly.

Molly huffed, sitting down. Her face remained red from anger even as she calmed down a bit. "Now, to the other two coming with us. I would like for Sirius and Remus to come with me." He said. Molly looked like she was about to Snap once again, but Sirius shot her a glare, daring her to say anything.

"I believe Sirius has been couped up in this house long enough Molly, he will not be recognized in America as long as we are careful." Dumbledore said, before standing.

"I will like those going with me to be in here by 6 tomorrow. We will be aparating near the apartment building."

-  
-

"Nico are you cheating!?" Thalia shouted, angrily mashing the buttons on the switch controller.

Nico laughed in a menacing tone, sending a dark look to Thalia. "Nope" he popped the 'p'. "Just skill." He said, right after sending her smash character off the screen, signifying his victory.

Percy rolled his eyes at Nico's antics. He was the first to be beaten. He wasn't very good at the game, but he'd kill himself rather than admit it.

"How the hell are you so good at video games!?" Thalia yelled, her expression extremely aggravated. Nico smiled smugly.

"Um, forget that I was trapped in a gaming casino for like, 80 years?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. Thalia huffed, going back to the game. She kept grumbling about something Percy couldn't hear.

Percy could hear his mom snicker behind them. She was on the dinner table doing some online college classes. "How on earth am I gonna deal with you three." She said, but he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Percy, choose your freaking character-" Thalia was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Percy glanced back at the two of them. Thalia was looking at the door suspiciously, Nico looked at the door with confusion, and as percy glanced behind him, his mother and Paul eyes the door with caution.

Percy looked at the door for a moment, and after the doorbell rang for a second time, he stood up and walked to the door.

Thalia looked at him as though he had gone mad, but he walked to the door anyways.

He looked through the peep hole, and was immediately confused.

Four people stood outside, three of them adults, though he couldn't see them all clearly.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

-

Dumbledore pressed the doorbell a second time. They were all standing quite akwardly infront of the apartment building. Harry couldn't get the image of a dark, cold, and generally unwelcoming household when he thought of what might be on the inside.

The door opened just enough to see a man- no, he only looked a few years older then Harry at most, so probably still a teenager.

The kid had short, thick, wavey hair. He had a tanned complection with a small bit of freckles dancing across the bridge of his nose. His physique was that of a swimmer. He was lean, and pretty tall. 6'ft at most. His face was lightly chisled, but his nose was slightly crooked, like he had broken it once or twice, and he had thick, dark eyebrows.

But the most jarring thing about him, was his eyes. They were a bright green color, but with a bit of blue, making it seem more sea green than anything. He was honestly a bit attractive, had it not been for the dark brooding look that sat upon his face. It was so jarring and intimidating that he was tempted to hide behind Sirius.

Harry had not been expecting this at all. If anything, he expected to look at a woman who had pale skin and pitch black, greasy hair with a snake like appearance.

"Who are you?" He asked. His voice wasnt the deepest, but it was silky and smooth. He looked weary, and he looked at them up and down.

"Are you Percy Jackson?" Dumbledore asked, and immediately his weriness turned into suspicion.

"Depends. Who's asking?" He said, and Dumbledore smiled.

"Apologies, sir. I'm Dumbledore, they are Sirius, Remus, and Harry." He said, and as Siruis' name was called, he nodded his head, while Remus game a small smile and waved. Harry gave a weak wave, wanting to just disappear at the moment.

"Percy." He said, holding his hand out to Dumbledore, opening the door a little bit.

"May we come in?" Dumbledore asked. Percy was about to answer, when a woman walked up behind him.

She looked in her early 30's. She had a warm smile, freckled, slightly tan skin, bright blue eyes, and greying brown hair. She was a little shorter than percy, and had a very calming nature to her. She had the same nose as Percy, except her's was straighter, but unlike him, she had pretty thin eyebrows.

"Yes, you may." She said, opening up the door and holding out her hand. "Sally Jackson." She said, shaking hands with Dumbledore.

Percy rolled his eyes, a small smile forming on his face as he walked back into the apartment.

Harry, upon stepping into the apartment, was taken aback. The walls were a calming beige color. Pictures hung on the walls neatly. On the other side of the apartment was a hallway with a few doors, most likely bedrooms. There was barely any mess apart from the random dirty dish or two scattered around. There was a bookshelf on the wall to my left, as well as a small kitchen and dining table, which was filled with what looked to be paperwork.

But the first thing that truly caught his eye, were the other people in the house. There were two other teenagers on the couch they had.

One was scrawny looking, and wearing a bright yellow hoodie that was too big for him. He had pretty pale skin, dark eyes, and black, fluffy hair that didn't look like a brush had touched it in a year. He looked pretty Italian, he had a slight button nose, a thin face, slightly olive skin, and thick eyebrows. He, like percy, had a sharp jawline.

The other, was a girl. She had a Pixy cut with spikey hair. There were two streaks of dyed, electric blue hair that complimented her equally electric blue eyes. She had a piercing on her lip, and was wearing a black "Death to Barbie" tee-shirt. She had had thick black eyebrows like the other two, as well as a chiseld jawline, and freckles littered her pale-ish skin.

And the last person in the house was a man who looked around the same age as Sally. He had thin glasses, salt and pepper hair, and a small beard growing. He seemed just as welcoming as Sally, with a warm smile and complexion.

Harry would have been completely at peace with the house, had it not been for the three teenagers' brooding looks they had.

Also, hadn't Dumbledore mentioned her only having a _one_ child? And why did the four of them look so different, yet oddly similar? Sally barely looked like Percy, and she didn't look at _all_ related to the other two, yet the three of them shared that same chiseld, thick browed, and dark haired look.

Sirius seemed to also realize this as he glanced at the woman suspiciously. She ignored him, or at the very least didn't know.

That's when the girl saw us and scowled. She rolled her eyes and went back to her screen. The other kid gave her a look. "Do you have to do that to any guy who comes into the house?" The other kid asked. His voice was slightly high pitched, with a very light Italian accent showing itself as he talked.

" _Yes._ " She said, aggrivated. Her voice was slightly low, and a little gravely. The other kid rolled his eyes at her.

"Scoot over or get off, we have guests." Percy said, talking to the other two. The guy got up but as he stood, she sprawled out over the couch, giving a crooked grin at Percy. It was definitely a troublemakers smirk, daring Percy to do something.

" _Thalia._ " Percy said to her in an accusing tone. She stuck her tounge out at him.

Sally gave her a look and she bolted off the couch, moving off and sitting on the floor, though she didn't do it without slight complaint.

Harry felt quite awkward throughout the whole transaction, and hesitantly sat on the couch.

Dumbledore seemed calm and passive throughout the scene, while Sirius snickered at her actions, to which Thalia sneered at him.

As everyone got comfortable on the couch, Sally had asked us a question.

"What brought you here?" She asked, sipping a bit of her coffee. She sat on the floor infront of us and the coffee table.

Harry felt uncomfortable on the couch, being squished between Remus and the arm rest, so he moved to the floor instead while Dumbledore talked.

"Well, Sally, do you know anything about your parents?" He asked, which made her eyebrow raise.

"Well, they were sweet to me. I can't remember very much, seeing as I went to a Boarding school and my parents were at work." She said, setting her coffee on the small table infront of her.

"Do you remember anything else about them?" He asked. She seemed to be getting really uncomfortable.

"Well, no. Not really." She said, and Dumbledore nodded.

"Sally, this may seem like a silly thing to ask, but do you believe in magic?" At that all three kids have him a weird look. Sally smiled.

"I believe in what others would call magic, yes." She answered, and Dumbledore smiled.

He explained to her about the Wizarding world(which caused all five of them to go into varying degrees of existential crisis.) And her heritage of being a wizard. Harry kind of tuned out after a little bit, instead taking interest on what the kids were doing, because it seemed like every other minute they're in a completely different position that they last were.

"I'm sorry, please say that again?" Harry's attention (and the other teen's) was brought to the woman, who looked rather frazzled.

"Well, from documents we've found and done tests on, your parents are adoptive." Dumbledore said, and Harry felt a little dumbfounded. How can you say that so blatantly?

"Then do you know who _are_ my maternal parents?" She asked rather aggressively. She seemed pretty offended from Dumbledores accusations.

"Yes, I do. But... It's not the happiest of news, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean." Harry looked at Percy who had just righted himself from his laying position. He seemed on high alert, as did the others.

"Well, Sally, your father is a feared man in our community. He's done horrendous things to those he thought were... unworthy of their magic." Remus answered, looking awkwardly at the table infront of him.

"What- what kinds of things." The Italian kid asked, looking straight at Remus.

"Mass Murder." Sirius answered, and Harry stiffened. The kid looked off guard, all of them did.

"I- I dont-" Sally put a hand to her mouth, she placed her now almost empty coffee on the table with shakey hands.

Percy immediately got up, the other two and the man following. Harry shot a worried glance to them, before looking at Sirius, who looked bitter. Remus was shooting a glare at him.

"Sally-" the man with the salt and pepper hair was cut off.

"Im- I'm fine." She said, making a hand movement to signify she needed space.

The three kids all immediately glared at Sirius, all sending him furious glares. Even though they weren't directed at him, he felt shivers run down his spine at the sheer intensity of the. Harry thought Thalia had been whispering under her breath, the kid sat back down, but was still glaring at Sirius, and Percy just went back to trying to comfort his mother

"Why did you come here." She asked, snapping all of our attention to her.

"Well, I wanted to enroll your son at my school. While we looked through the documents, and he shows magical potential. I want him to hone on those skills and learn how to use them-"

"No." She immediately said. Her face was dark as she looked at the table.

"Mom?" Percy said, on alert. He looked a little startled, almost not expecting the sudden aggressiveness

"Why- why on _Earth_ would you tell me that this- this _man_ whom is apparently my maternal father is a _mass murderer_ wizard in _London_ , and then ask me to _send my SON there?_ " She said, glaring at Dumbledore. She was shaking from anger, tears welling in her eyes.

"Sally, please calm down-" the man with the salt and pepper hair said, trying to touch her shoulder, but she swatted his hand.

" _Get. out. of my. house._ " She said in a menacing manor, glaring daggers at Dumbledore.

-  
-

"Yeah, _make allies with them_ my arse." Sirius said, ranting as he walked around the dining room. Remus sat at the table, deep in thought.

"What are we supposed to do now, huh!" He said, angrily ranting as he paced.

Harry felt extreamly uncomfortable. He had mixed feelings. From what he could tell, they were genuinely good people, and the way Sally acted made sense, given the situation. Hell, even if the teens gave him slightly unnerving vibes, the way how they rushed to comfort their mother made him think highly of them. Hell, his brain barely even associated them with Voldemort. They were completely different than him in every aspect.

Sally was so sweet. She seemed like she really tries her best. They were all so easy with eachother. It's not like the Weasly's where there's always something being broken or someone always yelling, they seemed to just be so... easy.

Harry felt a pang in his heart. _They got to live a happy life._

They had just ruined that, hadn't they? 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're inspired by this work and want to write your own interpretation, feel free to do so! Please link me in it so I can read your amazing story!


End file.
